1967fordmustanggt500fandomcom-20200215-history
The Keeper
The Keeper (also known as Administrator and/or Operator) is a supernatural creature with nebulously defined characteristics and abilities. Keeper was first mentioned in Something Awful Forums "Create Paranormal Images". He generally appears (in modern times) as a tall humanoid creature out of shape with a terrifying, uncomfortable smirk. His eyes are covered with blood splatters, completely devoid of facial features. He has no hair, and generally has sharp claws,with fingers longer and bonier than a typical human. Keeper has been depicted in imagery and literature at anywhere between 6 and 15 feet tall, depending on the situation, though in the naked eye he is usually only around 6-7 feet tall. Because of his inexact nature, and differences between accounts, no one has yet determined what, exactly, the Keeper is. Currently, there are two leading theories as to what the Keeper may be: the Tulpa Effect and Quantum Theory. The Keeper's original abilities included: * selective invisibility (say, to adults or anyone without a camera) * the ability to change height and body shape * the ability to shape its arms into tentacles * and/or the ability to sprout tentacle-like appendages from its back and shoulders to be used as additional arms or legs (or simply to instill fear) * speed and durability * Teleportation * His appearance can also cause extreme physical pain and debilitation, particularly to longtime victims Gorr’Rylaehotep Gorr’Rylaehotep is a large cleaver-made weapon used by The Keeper. It was hand-made by The Keeper and is now a retired weapon. Description: The handle is exactly 1 meter long with a 2 foot-long metal sheeting also known as the blade. The blade’s width is 1 ft and 3 in. The handle is made out of oak wood and has white tape on the bottom. It’s blade has a hole at the end and it is made out of metal. The blade also has a sharp curve at the end. Used by: Keeper (formerly) 3 Tears (formerly) The Order (for executions) The Operator Symbol The Operator Symbol is a circle with an "X" drawn through it: ⨂. It has been revealed that the original idea was for it to mean 'No face' by Alex. It has a connection to The Keeper, as they made Marble Hornets aware of it being named 'Operator'. The encircled X is a real life math Operator. Since it was used in Marble Hornets, its popularity has led it to be synonymous with The Keeper by the online community, despite Marble Hornets stating The Operator to be a completely different entity from The Keeper. There are a number of theories surrounding the Operator Symbol's function * The symbol summons the Operator to wherever it is drawn. * The symbol acts as a ward against the Operator to keep him away. * The symbol acts as a warning sign against the Operator. * The more the symbol is drawn, the more influence the Operator has in the area or on a person. * The symbol is perceived to the Operator as a large eye, or observing device and he is drawn to it. * The Operator symbol can also be a possible portal for the Operator. * The symbol, wherever it's drawn, means that the Operator is near the area. * The symbol may be, in fact, a rune much like The Rune of Severance and act as a means to control something such as a human being, account or object. As well as possibly being a rune for the number zero. * The symbol may have no function itself but acts according to the beliefs of the person viewing it. Relationship With Children The Keeper has always had some kind of odd connection to children. In the Original Mythos, its relationship with children is one of its most prominent traits, though no one is exactly sure why. Many theories exist as to why he targets children, including: * He wins over the confidence of children, but adults are repulsed by fear. This theory is one of few that paints Keeper as a benign element, suggesting that he actually seeks friendship of some kind, and can only find it in children, who – unlike adults – he can get to trust him. * He chooses children because he can take longer to nurture their fear, stalking them for years before attacking them as adults. * He brainwashes children, using them to further his own (unspecified) ends as Proxies. * Children are simply easier for him to hunt. There are literally dozens of ideas and variations on those ideas, but since no bodies have been found in contemporary tales, and classic tales don’t mention the fates of Slender Man’s child victims, his oft-portrayed targeting of children is unexplained.